


UCIEKINIERZY

by nancythewitch



Series: TŁUMACZENIA [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 21:05:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5885176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nancythewitch/pseuds/nancythewitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Han także się uśmiechnął.<br/>- Więc chodź ze mną. Ucieknijmy razem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	UCIEKINIERZY

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Runaways](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5613361) by [j_gabrielle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle). 



Luke wybuchnął śmiechem i szybko otrzeźwiał, zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że Han nie żartuje.  
\- Mówisz poważnie. Ty naprawdę mnie nie wkręcasz!  
Han zmarszczył brwi.  
\- Oczywiście, że nie! Naprawdę uważasz, że zabrałbym pierwszą lepszą osobę na mój statek?  
Luke spojrzał na Bena opierającego się o blat i rozmawiającego po cichu z barmanem.  
\- On mnie potrzebuje.  
\- Raczej doprowadzi do śmierci. - zadrwił Han - Słuchaj, dzieciaku. Znam takich typów jak on: są wierni swoim dziwnym ideałom, przez co ludzie wokół nich zaczynają umierać. - spojrzał ostrożnie na Luke’a - Już Cię przekabacił na swoją stronę, prawda?  
Luke drgnął urażony.  
\- Cóż, jeszcze nigdy mnie nie okłamał. I z nim…  
\- Czy widzisz siebie przemierzającego gwiazdozbiory razem z nim? Czy widzisz siebie wpadającego w kłopoty i starającego się z nich wyplątać? Czy naprawdę widzisz samego siebie i swoją przyszłość u jego boku?  
Ben odwrócił się i uśmiechnął do Luke’a. Chłopak odwzajemnił ten gest. Spojrzał z powrotem na Hana i powiedział: \- Nie.  
Han także się uśmiechnął.  
\- Więc chodź ze mną. Ucieknijmy razem.  
Mężczyzna wyciągnął dłoń w stronę Luke’a. Po sekundzie, która brzmiała jak uderzenie serca chłopak złapał Hana za rękę i złączył ich palce.  
Popędzili razem bocznymi drzwiami, jednak mimo to nie pozostali niezauważeni. Ben patrzył jak wychodzą, uśmiechając się pod nosem. Przechylił głowę, jakby starał się skoncentrować na rozmowie, do której dopiero dołączył i szepnął:  
\- Och, jestem pewien, że chłopiec przyleci na Dagobah w swoim czasie. Nie martw się stary przyjacielu.


End file.
